


The True pairing of Boruto challenge

by PeterDan8



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A copy of the end of the Last of Naruto movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True pairing of Boruto challenge

Here's the rules:

Have the same ending as the Last Movie.  
Boruto have to end up with Chocho.  
Sarada have to end up with Inoji.


End file.
